


Glow

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [61]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Anxiety, Erotic Electrostimulation, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: A lab accident in Loki's building leaves him badly shaken. Thor knows just how to make him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOTD - MPG, Santal Noble, for fourletterwordsstartingwithl's request for sandalwood.
> 
> Enjoy!

He'd already been sitting on Thor's front steps for twenty minutes when his phone rang.

"Loki? I just heard about the accident. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't call." His voice sounded strange, even to himself. Hollow. He twisted his pants cuff with his free hand.

"It's okay. You sound pretty shaken. Want me to come pick you up?"

"I already left. Thor... could you maybe skip softball tonight?" He hated asking. He wasn't going to ask, he had planned to just wait here until Thor got home, but after hearing his voice he needed him.

"Sure. I'll call and let them know I won't make it. Where are you?"

"Your house. I was waiting for you."

"Oh, baby... I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

Loki managed a smile. "Thanks."

He picked at his cuticles and twisted his hair around his fingers, ignoring the strange looks from Thor's neighbors, until Thor got home. He stood as Thor came up the front path. Thor usually changed clothes right after work. Seeing him in a suit added to the vague air of unreality of the day.

Thor wrapped his arms around him. "Sorry, traffic was bad. I've meaning to get you a key cut."

"It's okay."

"You're freezing," Thor told him.

"Am I? But it's warm out."

"That happens sometimes. Come on in."

Loki followed him inside and sat down in the chair Thor pulled out for him. His kitchen was small, but it faced west and the afternoon sun flooded the room and somehow made the red gingham curtains look cheerful without being too Little House on the Prairie. There was the splashing of water and the beeping of the microwave and then something steaming was put in front of him. He picked it up and took a sip without tasting. Thor sat down next to him, their knees knocking under the half-table that was all that would fit in here.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Loki shook his head. "I just spent two hours talking about it with the investigators. I don't even know how it could take that long. They scaled up when the lab manual said not to. What else do you say about that?"

"I don't know. Is the university going to offer counselling?"

"We have a _group session_ tomorrow at nine."

That made Thor chuckle. "You sound optimistic."

"Three hours of everyone talking about where they were, what it felt like, how it sounded... it keeps playing over and over in my head and I need it to stop." He'd been twisting his mug in little circles on the table, watching the whirls it sent up in the rising steam. He shoved it away and looked up at Thor. "I need you to make it stop."

Thor put his hand over Loki's. "You know I'll do anything I can," he said. "Why don't you tell me first what you would like?"

"All of it. All of that stuff I said no to? That's what I want." He could feel the panic rising, tighter and tighter in his chest, and he needed it _out_ while he still remembered how to breathe.

He watched the faint wrinkle between Thor's brows deepen. "I'm not sure you're in a safe headspace to be deciding something like that right now," Thor said gently.

"No, you're wrong, I am. I want it," Loki challenged desperately.

Something changed in Thor's face. He slid back from the table, turning his chair towards Loki as he did. "Kneel," he said, more stern than Loki had ever heard him before.

Loki sank to his knees between Thor's feet, looking up at him expectantly. The patterns in the linoleum hurt his knees, and he briefly hoped Thor wouldn't make him stay here long before scolding himself. _That's exactly what you asked for._

Thor held out two fingers. "Open," he ordered.

Loki opened his mouth wide and Thor slipped his fingers inside, pressing down on Loki's tongue. They felt strange and intrusive but he accepted them without protest.

"I understand that you're freaked out and you need to get out of your head," Thor told him. "But this is something that takes both of us, and your part in it is your obedience. Do you feel able to submit to me right now? It's okay to say no."

Thor sounded firm and calm and paired with the fingers in his mouth Loki could already feel it simultaeously making his blood pressure drop and his cock stiffen. "Mmm-hmm."

"Good." Thor leaned forwards in his chair and kissed Loki's cheek before freeing his mouth. "We'll do some things that are new and maybe a little more intense than you're used to, but nothing that I think you would reject if you were feeling more yourself. I want you to go upstairs and wait for me. Turn on the space heater and let the room warm up before you undress. You're shivering."

Loki went to Thor's bedroom and closed the door to hold in the warmth before flipping on the heater and sitting on the edge of the bed, trying feebly to clear his mind, until he decided it was warm enough that he ought to be undressing.

He was already kneeling with his left hand loosely holding his right wrist behind his back and his eyes downcast when he heard the stairs creaking.

Thor came in and closed the door behind him. "Hands," he said.

Loki kept his gaze obediently low as he unclasped his hands and held them up. Thor took them in his own. "Good. They're already feeling warmer," he said, sounding pleased.

Loki smiled, glad that he was already making Thor happy with him. Now that he was beginning to calm down, he was feeling vaguely embarrassed at how he had acted in the kitchen. It was kind of Thor to not bring it up. He gave Thor's hands a light squeeze and Thor squeezed back in reply.

"Open my pants. Take it out and get it hard for me," Thor told him.

He meant to do as he was told, but when he tried to reach for the buckle Thor's hold on his hands tightened. "Mouth," Thor said.

He had never done this without his hands before. He scooted forwards on his knees, getting closer, before turning his face up. Thor had taken off his shirt, and beyond that expanse of firm rippling muscle there was Thor's face, smiling back down at him. He leaned forward and took the end of Thor's belt between his teeth. He shoved at it, trying to push enough of it through the loop that he could catch it and pull it out. Over and over he thought he had it, but each time when he shifted to tug at it, it relaxed back into place.

Thor rubbed the backs of Loki's hands with his thumbs. "It's okay. Just keep trying. There's no hurry," he soothed. There was such care and tenderness in his voice and his touch. Loki nodded and did as he was told. Any other time, this would have been an exercise in frustration. Now it was an exercise in surrender, and Thor was right, it was exactly what he needed. It must have taken him ten minutes just to free the end of the belt from its loop. The buckle took even longer, biting and pushing and pulling and all the time Thor was holding his hands.

Once the belt was dealt with, the pants themselves were no difficulty. He took firm hold of the fabric between his teeth and tugged until the button popped free. The zipper was small and difficult to grip, but soon enough that was opened too.

Thor was already hard, the thick bulge in his underwear hot against Loki's cheek as he took hold of Thor's pants and drew them down. Once he had them out of the way he rubbed his cheek against it, eyes blissfully shut. He had slipped so gently into their secret world where all was peace and trust and Thor was still holding his hands and now he was murmuring such praise.

He stretched upwards to lay a kiss on Thor's belly, smiling again at how the narrow line of rough blond hair tickled against his lips. He took a determinedly firm hold of the waistband of Thor's boxers, not willing to risk losing his grip halfway down and having the elastic snap against Thor's cock.

It was exquisite, having it revealed like this. First there was the solid heat against his chin, then as he bit down and drew back he got a soft breath of musk, clean and warm and he filled his lungs with it as he drew away the last thing between them.

He managed to pull them to Thor's knees before they fell to the floor and got kicked away with his pants. Then they were naked together and Thor was looking at him with such warm eyes as Loki straightened his back to shower his affection on Thor's cock.

It was already hard, which was all he'd been told to do, but Thor didn't stop him as he rubbed his face against it, feeling a rush of warmth at the little smear of slickness it left across one eyelid.

"Okay, baby, that's enough," Thor said at last. "I'd like you on your back in bed, your head down here at the foot."

Loki paused a second before moving and Thor caught his eyes. "I know today is different, but the rules are the same. You can always call a stop or a pause, and I will always respect it," Thor reminded him.

Loki nodded and got in bed. He didn't know what to do with his feet; normally, when Thor ordered him into bed he was supposed to have his legs out straight unless he'd been told otherwise, but if he did that now he'd be putting his feet right on Thor's pillow. That would be one thing if he were right out of the shower, but otherwise, it just felt weird. He compromised, putting them just below the pillow and letting his knees stick up a little.

Thor loomed over him and rested a warm hand on his thigh. "That was sweet of you," he said, before picking up the pillows and tossing them onto the chair in the corner. "There. Now those won't be in your way. It'll take me a couple minutes to find what I want, okay?"

Loki nodded. "Okay."

Thor squeezed his leg before going over to his closet and kneeling to rummage through his trunk. Loki couldn't see him where he was, but Thor tended to mutter to himself when he couldn't find something. Loki doubted he even knew he did it; he'd certainly never mentioned it himself, as it seemed like the sort of thing that he'd quit doing, and there was something about it - the little _no, not you_ and _maybe another time_ as he set things aside - that Loki could listen to forever.

"You're looking happier," Thor told him when he returned to the bed. He was holding something that looked complex and electrical.

"I am happier," Loki told him.

That earned him another leg squeeze after the contraption was set down. Thor was tactile in his affections, always liking to rest his knee against Loki's when they were at restaurants, always twining their fingers together when they were walking. If, before Thor, someone had asked Loki if he would like that, he would have rejected it as either too clingy or too possessive, but in experience it was just the opposite. When Thor did it, it simply felt like love, warm and grounding and liberating. Just as it felt now as Thor gently drew his legs apart rather than telling him to do it.

Loki gazed up quizzically when Thor went still, hands clasped together in front of him.

"This is metal. I'm warming it up," Thor explained.

When Thor was satisfied, he set it down to get the lube from his drawer and Loki got his first proper look. It was a long metal plug with cords trailing from the base. The box was small and plain, gleaming dully in the soft light.

"This is bigger than what we usually start with, but I think you can do it, as long as we have it nice and slick," Thor told him.

He nodded and waited patiently for Thor to cover it in the clear heavy lube that he liked.

"Are you ready?" Thor asked.

"I am."

Thor brought it into place and it began to nudge at him, leaving a smear of lube on his cheeks. "Relax. Relax and let it in for me," Thor said.

Loki concentrated, pushing against it and Thor was right, it was definitely bigger than what they'd started with before but he was also right that it wasn't too big, not as long as he kept his muscles doing as he wanted rather than panicking and clenching down.

No sooner had the words flitted through his mind than he did exactly that. "Wait," he gasped.

Thor froze, his eyes on Loki's face as he stood patiently. "Whenever you're ready," he said. "It's almost done. Just breathe."

Loki nodded and held Thor's gaze, forcing his breathing to become slow and even. "Ready," he said.

Thor smiled as he began pushing it farther in. "You're all right, you're all right," he soothed, and all Loki had to do was listen to him to make it true. It slid home and then it was easy, the narrow base before the broad flare little larger than a finger.

"Do you need a moment to adjust?"

Loki shook his head no.

"Then I'm going to turn it on. It's going to feel different."

Loki wasn't sure what different meant and he was about to ask when Thor turned it on and he found there was no better word for it. The current was low enough that it buzzed inside him without hurting, and it would have been pleasant were it not right up against his prostate. That turned pleasant into pleasure and within seconds his cock was dripping onto his stomach. He shifted, seeking more, but the flared base was flat against him and there wasn't any way to make it move.

"Will you be able to come from this?"

Loki shook his head. "I need a little more."

"And you'll have it. But there's something else I want us to do first."

He saw now why Thor had insisted on being undressed in such an arduous manner. If they had started with this it would have taken everything he had simply to bear being kept so close without fulfillment; perhaps he could not have borne it at all. Now, though, he could accept it patiently – gladly, even – because Thor had asked him, and because it made Thor happy.

Thor circled to the foot of the bed and stood looking down at him. He rested his palm on Loki's cheek before he spoke. "You have said that you want to learn to take me into your throat. We will begin that now unless you prefer not to."

Loki kept his eyes on Thor's, calm and peaceful despite the exquisite torture within him. "I want to," he answered quietly.

Thor knelt down on the floor, bringing his face next to Loki's. He claimed Loki's mouth in a deep, heartfelt kiss before speaking. "There's some special rules for this. Remember we're not trying to make a movie. You might gag some while you get used to it, but stop me if it's too much. No choking, no suffocating. Anytime it feels like one of those might be about to happen, you stop me. Your breathing is not something we're going to mess with, today or ever. Understand?"

Loki nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Thor kissed him again and rose to his feet. He hooked his hands under Loki's arms and pulled him down until his head was hanging off the end. His cock jutted forwards, too heavy to really stick up, the head purple and satin-smooth. He opened his mouth and Thor slid inside. It felt strange like this, having his lips stretched around it but no weight on his tongue.

"Put your hands on my thighs, sweetheart. I want you ready to push me away if you need to."

"Mmmm," Loki answered, partly because it was all he could say but mostly because he knew Thor loved how it felt. He did as Thor had said, letting his elbows fall wide to rest on the edge of the bed.

"The most important thing is to stay relaxed," Thor told him. "That makes everything go more smoothly. Long, even breaths whenever you can take them."

That was easy now. Thor had taken him so lovingly into subspace and _relaxed_ felt like the most natural thing in the world. Thor began to slide deeper in, nice and slow, stopping just at the entrance to Loki's throat. Loki could still breathe through his nose and he kept his breaths smooth and slow while Thor spoke again.

"Now I want you to raise your palate, like you're yawning. Nice and easy..."

It felt strange to do, and it took him a minute to get the hang of it, but then it worked and Thor was pressing deeper, sliding right into his throat. He felt the muscles in Thor's legs tighten beneath his hands as Thor made a sharp, desperate noise. This was where he had always panicked before, attempting this with others who were less patient, less careful. He wasn't panicking now. He couldn't breathe but that was all right. Thor would pull back soon, and then they would do this again and Thor would make that noise again.

When Thor drew back he pulled all the way out and leaned forwards to give Loki an upside-down kiss. "That was really good. You're doing so well."

Loki gave a happy sigh and reached for Thor's hips. "More?" Thor asked, a soft laugh in his voice.

"More," Loki said.

Thor gave him the _more_ he wanted, going a little deeper this time, and what happiness it was to make those sounds come from him, to feel his muscles tensing up. This time he didn't pull out all the way, moving back just enough for Loki to catch his breath before pushing back in.

This time he hit something and Loki gagged slightly. Thor jerked away and let him cough. When it calmed he opened his mouth and waited patiently. Thor brushed a thumb across his jaw and the sweetness of it made him sink still deeper into peace.

"Like you're yawning," he reminded. "That will help."

This time Thor was so nearly all the way in and it was almost easy. Loki had always liked Thor's legs with their thick, sculpted muscles. Now he loved them for how those muscles bunched and trembled and told him, just as well as Thor's murmured, "Yes, Loki, oh sweetheart, that feels like heaven," that he was doing well.

The next time Thor pushed in as far as he could go. He hesitated partway, like he was deciding, and then he did it. He had judged Loki able and ready and the feelings it roused - pride and gratitude and something far richer than both - melted into the sensations from the thing inside him so that he longed to do this forever. Thor's pubic bone was pressed right against his lips, coarse curls tickling the skin around them. He tried to make a noise, to show Thor his feelings, but with his air cut off he could not.

Thor did that twice more, burying himself fully, before he spoke again. "This time, if you can, try to swallow while I'm in your throat." Even half-wrecked he still managed to sound calm and controlled and Loki thought yet again what happiness it was to submit to him.

It almost made him gag again to do it, closing his throat down like that when opening it was what had made him able to do this at all. He paused a second to let the reflex die down and tried again. This time it worked and he was making Thor moan and he never wanted to stop. It would be so easy to do this forever, to make Thor happy and proud and he felt so good doing it.

He lost track of how many times it was before Thor pulled out and spoke. "I think I'm going to come next time. It might feel weird but just keep swallowing and you'll be fine, okay?" The roughness in his voice and the thought of him spilling right down his throat were mesmerizing.

Speaking seemed like so much effort, wanted energy that would be better devoted to Thor's cock. He licked his lips instead, earning himself a ragged laugh.

Thor was right. He had slid back into Loki's eager throat and Loki had had the time to swallow once, twice, before Thor's breath hitched and he choked out an _Ah!_ and then there was new heat in his throat. He kept swallowing, wanting it all, wanting to make it good, good...

"So good, Loki, always so good," Thor panted.

When it was over Thor pulled out slowly, letting Loki lick him clean. He knelt on the floor and raised Loki's head with his hands to give him a kiss of almost dizzying sweetness. "Let's get you back on the bed. I want to see to you."

Now that his attention wasn't focused on welcoming the intrusion into his throat, the one in his ass was rapidly becoming maddening and he nodded, grateful. Thor rose and slid his hands under Loki's shoulders to push him back fully onto the bed before joining Loki upon it, sitting down at his hip.

Thor warned him just before the energy shot higher. Loki's back arched up off the bed, instinctively seeking a better angle. "Sssh, easy," Thor soothed. "I'll take care of you."

Loki nodded and forced himself to relax. Thor nudged his legs farther apart and took hold of the base, tilting it upwards so that the plug was pressing just where he needed it and he couldn't tell if he was flying or drowning, just that he was gasping and twisting and Thor was still soothing him even as he turned it up again.

"Just a little more to go. You're doing so well, sweetheart, I'm so proud of you. Can you do this for me?"

Loki nodded desperately. He would have done absolutely anything for Thor in that moment and been grateful. It got stronger and Thor's hand was on his belly, holding him down, making him keep still and take it...

The sensations inside were so intense that when Thor took hold of his cock he needed a moment to realize what was happening. Thor was still tilting the plug, pressing it just right against his sweet spot while he was stroking Loki's cock, murmuring to him, telling him it was okay, he could let go, it was all right for him to come.

The moment Thor said the word he was, his head arched back and a rough groan spilling from his lips as it hit. "Yes, that's right, baby, let me know how good it feels," Thor urged. Thor talked him through it, praising him and encouraging him as a thousand suns burst behind his eyes. He grasped Thor's arm and held on like a drowning man to a lifeline.

It felt like forever before it faded. Thor turned off the box at the perfect moment, right when the power was about to change from ecstasy to irritation. He rested his hand on Loki's calf. "How do you feel?"

Loki managed a drunken smile. "Good."

"Good. Do you want this out, or do you want a minute first?"

He still felt all buzzy and twitchy inside and any motion against his thrumming nerves sounded overwhelming right now. "Minute," he mumbled.

"Okay, baby."

The bed shifted as Thor got up and a moment later he was running a cool cloth over Loki's stomach, getting him clean. Loki hummed softly and Thor leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Is now okay?"

"Mmm-hmm."

It wiggled a little as Thor took hold. "I'm going to pull now. You just stay relaxed and let me take care of it."

Loki nodded and the pressure started, followed by the stretch. He took a deep breath and let it out and when he was done Thor was done too. Thor got another cloth to clean the lube off him where it had smeared around and then he was helping Loki to sit up, putting a glass bottle to his lips. The juice had gotten warm but it still felt good on his throat, soothing the mild irritation. When he had drunk it all Thor put a pillow under his head and eased him down.

Thor lay down beside him, giving him a squeeze and a kiss when he moved closer, and he picked up their book. Loki nestled into Thor's side and while Thor read, Loki slipped into peaceful dreams.


End file.
